


【TK】Blank Space(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 劇情參考Taylor Swift-Blank Space.綑綁＋野外，求各位無法接受的就別看了。莊園主人堂本光一 x 路過旅人堂本剛
Kudos: 1





	【TK】Blank Space(完)

午後磅礡大雨打亂原本既定行程，眼看油箱指針越來越接近底部，堂本剛只好駛往前方不遠的莊園，外圍是修剪整齊的高聳灌木將建築物與外界綿延的平原隔絕。

『抱歉我們不接待外人。』

「請等一下，我叫Cheri，雨勢太大車快沒油了，這附近也沒其他建築物，能不能提供我到下個城鎮的油就好。」

莊園唯一對外的連結便是鐵門旁的對講機，堂本剛搖下車窗按下通話，在對方管家冷漠掛掉前試圖求助。  
  
『請稍等，讓我請示一下主人。』

沉默了一會，雕工精美的鐵門往兩側緩緩開啟，即使大雨中也能清晰看見鐵門上的金色太陽雕刻，以及纏繞著鐵柱的紅色薔薇。  
  
堂本剛將車子緩緩駛入莊園，首先映入眼簾的是兩排間距整齊高度一致的樹木，道路盡頭處有座圓型噴水池，雨勢太大看不清噴水池中的雕像，順著水池繞半圈後在門口停下，褐色木質大門緩緩開啟，身穿西裝的年輕男子撐著傘走下台階替堂本剛開啟車門。

「主人說雨一時不會停，請您留宿一晚再走。」

「謝謝，那我的車…」

「Cheri先生放心，我會負責將它加滿油。」

男子負責替堂本剛撐傘直到他踏入屋內，便把還停在雨中的車開往後方車庫。

富麗堂皇的大廳，地板採用六百角磁磚、正中間是地磚拼成的花朵圖樣被圓圈環繞，兩側圓弧樓梯使用暗紅色絨毯安靜吸音，以至還在研究眼前是什麼花朵圖樣的堂本剛沒發現從樓梯上走下的人。

「Cheri先生，您好。」

清冷的嗓音傳來，堂本剛抬頭見到穿著合身白襯衫套著黑色馬甲，定制西裝褲更完美體現腿部肌肉線條，修長的腿以及被包覆住的緊實臀部。捲起的衣袖露出白皙結實手臂，抱著長毛吉娃娃，站在暗紅色地毯上審視著自己。  
  
「您好，」堂本剛微微鞠躬，眼前的人應該就是莊園主人「Dino先生。」 

「不介意的話一起晚餐吧。」

也不管堂本剛同不同意，Dino逕自往餐廳走去，堂本剛順從的跟在後頭，經過一側滿是油畫的長廊，接著轉個彎經過幾道門，來到了用餐的場所。

「請。」

管家替Dino拉開座椅並抱走長毛吉娃娃，堂本剛則在長桌對面坐下，屋內華麗水晶燈正對著餐桌，桌上還有燭臺已點上燭火，豐盛的料理在兩人落坐後由女傭同時端上。  
  
用餐過程兩人沒有交談，堂本剛只能從搖曳燭影中窺看對面的人，有著一副好看的臉孔，吃到不合胃口食物時會微微靠攏的劍眉、宛如黑曜石般的瞳孔鑲在狹長眼眸、高挺的鼻梁代表著一個男人是否大氣，以及時不時抿著的雙唇只在用餐時開啟小口進食，骨節分明的修長手指優雅握住刀叉，卻不經意用食指摩娑餐具。

「Cheri先生都這麼看著人吃飯的嗎。」

「fufufu～抱歉，被您使用刀叉優雅的手勢吸引了。」

聽出冷漠的語氣裡並無責怪之意，堂本剛更大膽盯著對面的人，微長的茶色髮絲別在耳後，露出的耳尖似乎有些酡紅。

「呵，那您請自便。」白色餐巾擦了擦嘴，正要起身離桌。

「Dino先生，為了感謝讓我留宿，車上正好有日本友人寄來的Beau Michelle，不知您願不願一同品嘗？」

堂本剛放下餐具，直勾勾盯著要從管家手上抱起長毛吉娃娃的Dino，只見他頓了一下將手收回，對著管家說：「讓人去把酒取來吧。」  
\--

在上層社會有著這麼一個傳聞，關於亞爾薩斯區中知名的百年酒莊新繼承者，只要他看得上眼的，便能成為他的入幕之賓。  
你想要的，他能給你，端看你願意付出什麼代價。

只不過那些從莊園離開後的男男女女，沒有人願意提起發生過什麼事情，卻有相同的結論：『別輕易招惹他。』。  
這讓更多人對新繼承者有興趣，追求者趨之若鶩，但能被看上的卻少之又少。

\--

磅礡的雨勢下在屋外，臥室裡只有唇齒交纏的水聲，以及肉體細微的碰撞聲。

「您摸錯地方了。」將修長的手指從屁股上扒下，移回硬挺腫脹的前方分身。

「呵呵，Cheri先生這是想上我囉？」

好整以暇趴在堂本剛比一般男性柔軟的胸膛上，散亂的瀏海遮不住透露一絲危險的晶亮黑眸，瞇起的狹長眼眸染著紅暈又像是不在意般，在得到回答前在左邊黑痣上用力咬住留下齒痕。

「嘶──」被突如其來的疼痛驚到，直接將人翻過身壓在床上，在結實臀側落下清脆的巴掌「Dino先生的禮教不是很好啊…」 

「唷～這是要教導我嗎～」

「是調教。」

說完便往剛才狠咬自己一口的唇吻去，但Dino不打算配合，緊咬牙關笑著看他能怎麼辦，堂本剛像是料到他會這麼做，不疾不徐伸手捏住直挺的鼻子，迫使Dino開口呼吸。

「嗚－」瞳孔瞬間放大，原本缺氧試圖從對方嘴裡爭奪氧氣，卻變成與對方靈巧的舌頭交纏，嘖嘖水聲傳入耳裡使他有點羞恥，雖然不是沒有當過受方，但眼前這看起來如小鹿般無害的人應該比自己更適合當受才是，他想要攻占他，而不是被攻占。

「fufufu～Dino先生想做什麼～」

好不容易放開紅腫的嘴唇，堂本剛坐在Dino腹部，審著試圖掙扎卻無果的人將床鋪弄得一片凌亂，羞憤的咬著下唇瞪著自己，真想狠狠欺負他。  
「你什麼時候！」

「聽說Dino先生握力65KG，」將剩下的繩索打了個漂亮的蝴蝶結「論力氣我是比不過，但，我技巧不錯。」 

稱不上是興趣，不過在繩藝方面堂本剛有著過人天分，打個綁住手的結不用兩三分鐘就能做到，綁好後又好看。

「好吧，我不喜歡留下痕跡，保險套在旁邊抽屜裡。」稍微掙扎後發現繩索只會縮緊，既然掙脫不了，那就享受吧。一股興奮感從股間升起，他很期待。

「如果你弄疼我，就換我弄疼你。」床上的人停止掙扎卻依舊高傲抬著下巴，甚至口出不遜。

堂本剛輕聲笑著，慢條斯理脫去衣物，把白皙修長的雙腿張開後彎曲，用紅繩將大腿與小腿纏繞在一起，餘繩收起後又拿出一條繩索繫住左右腿繩圈，從後方繞過綁在高舉的雙手繩圈上收起。  
  
拍了拍被綁縛住而泛紅的臉頰，俯身在耳邊低喃

「準備舒服到哭吧。」  
\--  
Dino不敢將手放下，只能維持放置在頭頂的姿勢，因為只要試圖把手拉到胸前要遮擋，雙腿便被拉的更開。  
他低頭看著在下身忙碌的人，那張看不出實際年齡的圓臉欺騙了自己，明明有著小鹿般純真的圓眸，卻忽視了暗藏的狡黠光芒，三角小嘴吞納自己前會先抿一下，紅艷的舌尖掃過鈴口後打轉往下撫弄莖身吞入，在抵住對方喉頭時感覺到稍微停頓後被緊縮吸附。

「嗯哼～哈───」

好舒服，無論是進出口中帶出的淫靡水聲還是對視到純真的上目線，濕潤緊緻的口腔與時不時糾纏莖身的舌頭，視覺聽覺觸覺都被刺激著，不禁微微抬起腰部試著迎合。

「啊───別！」

口部動作沒有停止，堂本剛一手撫弄著漲大的球部，另一手往後探向沒被使用過幾次的祕境入口，稍微按壓就得到那人驚呼顫抖。撫摸大腿內側試圖安撫緊張繃起肌肉的人，『啵』一聲離開沾滿自己津液的分身，換用左手套弄。

柔軟的舌頭抵上緊縮的入口，不理會驚呼，愛撫般逕自舔弄著皺褶像是要將其撫平，在入口因長久緊縮而放鬆的瞬間闖入，意外的是清理乾淨的狀態，讓堂本剛有些玩味懲罰似的加重力道套弄分身。

「原來Dino先生會自己玩弄這裡啊...」

右手中指抵住入口不費吹灰之力便進入，高熱的甬道瞬間收縮吸附著，像是不斷將中指往內邀請吸吮。

Dino別過頭咬住下唇忍耐不出聲，零碎的瀏海掩飾著眼角的紅暈，他並不是會自己玩弄後面，只是有潔癖才會每天都要清潔乾淨而已。

「舒服的話叫出來喔～」

無論他回不回應，堂本剛都能找到樂趣，中指在甬道中畫了個圈，往深處探去第二個指節後輕輕往上一勾。

「啊～」

果不其然引出美妙的高音，因突如其來的快感甬道劇烈收縮，堂本剛不會放過這個機會加重磨蹭敏感點，三角小嘴重新將溢出晶瑩液體的鈴口含入，深深含入並將後穴多加根手指放入。

「嗯…你把我咬得好緊喔…」

感受著手指被高熱的甬道吸附著，堂本剛一鼓作氣將手指完全沒入，沒被到達過的深處柔軟，被搓弄時引起Dino陣陣顫抖，不由自主高高弓起腰部。

見適應被侵入的Dino白皙的身軀逐漸被紅潮暈染，躲在手臂後面得小嘴無力喘息著，堂本剛加速口部含弄，並將手指完全退出後將三根指頭狠狠插入，在這前後快感夾擊下，Dino沒多久便釋放在他嘴裡，全身肌肉放軟灘在床上。

嘶－

隱約中聽見鋁箔紙被撕開的聲音，雙眼因瀏海被打濕而遮蔽，第一次前後同時高潮，還在調整喘息便被吻上。

「吶，看著我，」幫他撥去濕透的瀏海，還沉浸在高潮中而迷茫的黑眸努力對焦盯著眼前發號司令的人。

「我要進去囉，堂本光一。」

在聽見自己本名的瞬間被貫穿，堂本剛挺腰逼迫放鬆而微張的穴口納入自己的碩大，沒有停下直接往深處敏感的那點衝去。

「啊──嗯～嗯啊～」下身被貫穿的疼痛與快感同時湧上，堂本光一無法抵抗那猛烈的撞擊，只能將緋紅的小臉埋在高舉的手臂後，紅腫的唇辦為了多呼吸到氧氣不時流瀉舒服的音節，內心羞恥卻渴望更多，快要把他逼瘋了。

「嗯～扣醬～舒服嗎～」將速度放慢，刻意磨蹭著敏感處，腹部頂著光一又抬頭的下身，有一下沒一下的蹭著。 

「少、少廢話…」眼角掛著被快感逼出的淚水，堂本光一不甘心的咬著下唇，美麗的漆黑眼眸瞪著笑盈盈的堂本剛。

「看來很享受啊～」輕咬著耳垂又引起輕呼，帶點薄繭的雙手蹂躪著胸前挺立的乳尖，果不其然搔癢難耐的堂本光一扭動起身子。

「放開我…放開…手…」太慢了…被侵入的後穴想要更多，想被狠狠貫穿、敏感處想被狠狠撞擊，但堂本剛只是緩慢的進出摩娑，弄得他搔癢難耐。

「堂本剛，」慵懶的嗓音在耳廓響起，舌尖稍微探入耳洞中舔拭又退出。「叫我名字，求我。」

堂本剛索性停下腰部動作，碩大剛好抵在敏感處，讓堂本光一不得不努力收縮甬道想要增加舒服的感覺。

「求…求你了…剛…」

沒有如此屈辱過，被解開與腿部連結的繩索後，堂本光一被抱起翻過身，堂本剛將枕頭堆好靠在自己背後，示意他可以繼續了。

「哈啊－哈－」

雙手依舊被綁著只能抵在堂本剛腹部，雙腿保持束縛的姿勢，努力用後穴吞納跟童顏搭不上的碩大，每次用力坐下都讓堂本光一陣陣酥麻，忍不住頭往後仰，更加快加重速度擺動腰肢。

「嘶…你怎麼這麼棒～」摸著被迫呈現開啟狀態的大腿內側，握住那想被愛撫的分身搓揉，果然後穴又是一陣不規則收縮。

「讓我射裡面好嗎～」

「不、不行！」又被壓制到床上，聽到堂本剛蠱惑的嗓音拼命想推開他，「絕對不行！」

「欸～為什麼～」加快下身的擺動，每次進出都往深處搗去，意外發現堂本光一很喜歡這深度，失神微張的小嘴不時伸出舌頭舔拭唇瓣。

「不...不可以...」

發現手掌心又濕潤，便知道堂本光一又高潮了，見他已經沒什麼力氣推開自己，堂本剛決定放過他，反正來日方長。

「這次聽你的…」吻上他淌著淚水的眼角，一次次加深加重頂入，最後在甬道緊縮中高潮釋放。

退出後將射滿白濁的保險套摘下打結丟棄，再將他身上的繩索取下，白皙的身體印滿被綁縛的痕跡，愛憐的吻著每一處。

早就無力的堂本光一任由他親吻自己，最後沉沉睡去。

\--

「別亂動。」

堂本剛站在畫布前，拿著顏料在布上塗塗抹抹，而堂本光一穿著平時的三件套坐在沙發椅上看著遠方，靜止不動的姿勢使他肌肉僵硬，忍不住動了一下。

「還要多久…」抱怨似的嘟囔。

「再一下就好。」

堂本剛的再一下總是特別久，這次相處幾天下來堂本光一得出的心得，卻不敢亂動任由他擺佈。

待夕陽將兩人影子拉長，堂本剛終於畫好了，示意堂本光一可以起身。

「欸…把我畫得挺好的嘛～」揉一揉僵硬的後腰，同樣是腰疼他寧可是上床後的腰疼，至少還能爽。

「fufufu～誰叫你長得這麼好～」捏了一把英挺的下巴，堂本剛不是很滿意畫作，覺得沒把堂本光一的俊美完美呈現。

將畫作掛在長廊上，堂本光一試圖伸手牽住堂本剛的手，得到堂本剛一把摟住他的腰，將他往餐廳帶走。

\--

連續幾天的雨終於停止，高掛的艷陽將潮濕的大地蒸乾，看不到一絲之前下雨的痕跡。

上午堂本光一心血來潮，帶著堂本剛到馬廄，裡頭養著幾批馬，毛髮亮澤，尤其傭人正在梳理鬃毛的兩匹白馬，揚著頭高奧神情如同主人般傑傲不遜，強壯的四肢展現力量美。  
堂本光一走上前，馬兒低下頭讓他碰觸，不時哼聲。

「騎馬嗎？剛。」

與其說是騎馬，更像是坐在馬上繞著花園散步，早晨的微風和徐撫過兩人臉頰，茶色髮絲隨風舞動劃過堂本剛的側臉，彷彿在床上被堂本光一修長雙手撫摸般。他縮緊握著韁繩的手，將堂本光一緊緊圈在懷裡。  
隨著馬小步奔跑，堂本光一的臀部因上下震動漸漸往後方靠去，堂本剛享受著這幅度擺動，想起每晚堂本光一欲求不滿得騎坐在自己身上，每一下都將他整根沒入，長期健身的腰肢即使已經到達高潮卻仍不停止追求下波快感。

一股花香飄來混著堂本光一身上的香味竄入堂本剛鼻間，心底一陣悸動，堂本剛低下眼眸，覺得似乎對倚靠在自己懷中的人有點動心了。

騎完馬後兩人先回臥室沖澡，脫去衣物時眷戀的聞著堂本光一頸項，有股柑橘香氣，很適合他。忍不住舔拭微沁的汗水，引得堂本光一發癢輕笑。

午後兩人在花園裡選了一棵大樹下野餐，僕人們將野餐墊鋪上、食物擺放好後便離得遠遠不敢打擾。

「吱呦在看什麼？」吃著堂本剛遞到唇邊的水果，堂本光一側躺在他大腿上，看著忙碌於手機的人，忍不住發問。

這幾天有時候會看見堂本剛避開他低聲通話，或是傳訊息。堂本光一不想像以前對待其他戀人般莫名吃醋，卻又克制不了自己在堂本剛結束通話後擺臭臉給他。

「Dino先生，」在聽見堂本剛突然這麼叫自己時，堂本光一渾身顫抖，有股恐懼油然而生「在府上打擾太多時日了，我想我該走了。」

愛憐似的用大拇指輕撫退去血色的唇，這次沒有吻上。

「為什麼。」將要起身的人瞬間壓制，堂本光一不懂為什麼他要走，有這麼多人上門想與他親近，而為什麼堂本剛要走，他對他這麼好，甚至沒有試驗他「為什麼！」   
  
像是聽到什麼好笑的事情般，堂本剛發出小豬笑聲、眼角泛淚反問「為什麼我不能走？嗯？」

不給堂本剛反應時間，堂本光一霸道的吻上說要走的人，用力啃噬著他的雙唇，兩人擁吻，直到一方力道太大鐵鏽味瀰漫唇齒間才停止。

將堂本光一推開，見他踉蹌跌坐在墊子上，無助的雙眼望著自己，堂本剛強壓心裡的不捨，捏著他下巴說。

「你只是不甘心我說要走，又不是真的愛我。」

「那你就愛我嗎！」被捏住下巴的人反問，然後悵然若失的望著放開自己的人離開的背影低語「你還不是跟那些人一樣…」 

\--

回到臥室收拾行李的堂本剛加快手中動作，事情已經比原定計畫失控了，應該是玩玩各取所需的露水姻緣，卻在每次接觸時發現堂本光一並不像外界所描述的，當你越接近才會越了解，他的冷漠是不善言辭，他的高傲是掩飾真實感情，他的反唇相譏是羞於承認情感而下意識反駁。  
當你走進他內心後會發現，有個缺愛等愛卻不懂怎麼愛的少年坐在雍容華貴的房間裡，手中抱著小熊寶寶用渴望的眼神等著一個不離開的真心擁抱。  
而在此之前，他會用各種手段去驗證你的忠貞，去反駁你的真心，直到你放棄，他會嘲諷你的愛不過如此而已，將你棄如敝屣。

但他堂本剛不是這樣的人，他要的愛是絕對的奉獻與臣服，所以他不能再跟堂本光一相處下去，他怕會將他束縛窒息，到時後堂本光一會哭著要分開，兩敗俱傷。

「你不能走。」

當堂本剛拎著行李出來，看見停在車庫的車燈已經被打破、車身被刮花，而作出這傑作的人正拿著高爾夫球桿站在一旁淚流滿面。

「不要走好不好…」

那人丟掉球桿往堂本剛走去，抱著僵直的身體在肩膀摩蹭，語氣懇求。

「光一，你根本不愛我。」

「我愛你！你要什麼我都給你！」

「那我要自由，我要走。」

「不可以！除了離開我以外！拜託…」含著淚水的親吻是鹹的，用力摩娑的雙唇綻放著紅艷。

最後堂本剛還是開著破爛的金龜車走了，留下堂本光一在美麗的莊園怒吼。

\--  
『抱歉我們不接待外人。』

如往昔，被擋在雕工精美的鐵門外，上方金色太陽雕刻閃耀，以及纏繞著鐵柱的紅色薔薇還添加了幾朵含苞待放的藍色薔薇。

「請等一下，我叫堂本剛，是來帶走堂本光一的。」

午後璀璨的陽光閃耀，對稱式花園兩旁樹林間坐著一個人，茶色頭髮已經消失殆盡，染成帶點灰色的黑髮，堂本剛穩健的步伐不自覺加速。

「Cheri先生怎麼又回來了。」冷漠的嗓音帶點慵懶，卻令堂本剛有些興奮。

「我想你了。」

「但我不想。」

「看著我，再說一次。」捉住堂本光一翻閱書本的手，逼他直視自己。

「Dino先生～」一陣甜膩的嗓音從後方花園傳出，是位美麗的妙齡女子，但過於精緻的妝容令人倒胃。

「這位小姐您可以離開了。」替堂本光一下逐客令，堂本剛放開他的手，手抱胸走向那位女子。

「你、你是誰啊！」

「Cheri先生，該走的是你。」

「喔～是嗎？」挑眉看向欲站起身的堂本光一，伸出手拉起來後將他推向樹幹壓著，捏著他的下巴吻上去。 

「啊───」那位女子尖叫的跑走，她原本以為可以與傳聞中的Dino一夜春宵，卻在莊園待了幾天都沒等到任何機會，如今被眼前畫面震驚到，不顧禮教拉著裙子拔腿狂奔。

「好了，礙事的人走了，我們可以繼續了。」

握住堂本光一半勃的下身，堂本剛很滿意這反應，不由分說將人翻過身脫下牛仔褲。

「不要…」這次沒有被綁住，堂本光一可以輕易掙脫堂本剛的壓制，但他沒有。

「Dino先生愛乾淨這點很棒，」將舔濕的中指往一顫一顫的小穴送入，又是清潔好的狀態，堂本剛不在乎堂本光一是否在那之後跟誰發生過關係，他只在乎堂本光一還願不願意與自己發生關係，以及發展更長久的關係「還是一樣敏感呢～」 

「放開我…」雙手緊扣著樹幹，卻撅起臀部，使侵入的手指往更深處探去。

「不會再放開你了…」

在耐心的擴張撫弄下，見堂本光一的身體放鬆後，堂本剛才掏出忍耐許久的碩大，抵住開合的入口往內頂入。

「你也不要趕我好不好…」

聽見身下的人發出細微啜泣聲，堂本剛緩慢進入，伸手握住前方挺著的分身套弄，一隻手將堂本光一的臉轉側面，愛惜的親吻著嘴角。

「嗯～那你不能再離開了…」被擴張開的部位傳來熟悉的酥麻快感以及不同以往的炙熱感，堂本光一忍不住輕呼、主動擺動腰部，咬著哽噎著。

「嗯…一起墜落吧！」

林間傳來陣陣旖旎，戀人的喘息聲令彼此更加興奮。

堂本光一被撩起上衣，胸前敏感的兩點被揉捏著，金黃色的陽光灑落在將近全裸的白皙身體上，肌膚上閃爍著高潮的紅暈。

堂本剛愛不釋手的啃咬著他頸肩，手指繼續往下愛撫刺激分身，碩大每次退出又狠狠進入，往更深處闖入，刺激著敏感處。

「啊──不行了───剛－」

「嗯哼...」

太久沒被刺激的堂本光一被前後夾擊到高潮，眼角淌落幸福的淚水。

堂本剛被他高潮的甬道緊緊吸附著，一股久違的身心靈快感湧上，在最深處噴發。

\--  
在堂本剛離開後，堂本光一發瘋似的搜索他，任何關於他的事情都要知道，也才了解他為什麼玩世不恭，因為堂本剛給的愛太過沉重。

堂本剛是個控制欲相當嚴重的人，可以為了任何小事吃醋，前幾任的戀人都無法承受。  
而這點對上堂本光一正好，他喜歡驗證對方的愛，越被控制越感覺到愛，只是以往的對象都無法忍受這種愛。

「而我們終於在愛情絕望之處，找到如何相愛。」  
對著白色床鋪上被反手綁著、雙腿緊緊箍著自己腰部不讓他退出的人，堂本剛愛惜的親吻著，望著他失神的眼眸輕聲說。

END


End file.
